The Death of Batman
by Ryan Espin
Summary: In the metropolis of Gotham City, there has beeen one great protecter. The Legendary Batman, who is now missing and is claimed to be dead by every criminal in the city, but there are two questions, is the mighty hero dead, and if so, who did it?
1. Oracle's Log

The Death of Batman  
  
Prologue  
  
Oracle  
  
Personal  
  
Entry #001-Batman's Disappearance, Day 007  
  
It's been a week and Batman hasn't showed up. I try contacting Bruce, but no one seems to be answering. Where could he be? Word on the street is that Batman is dead. This can't be though. It wouldn't make any sense. Batman dead. But it has been so long since he responded. The signal stays in the dark sky, but Batman doesn't seem to be anywhere.  
  
Last time we talked was when Batman got a lead on a planned escape of some henchmen from Arkham Asylum. He headed there and told me his final words, which were, "This may be bad." What could this mean? How can he be bad? Why would he say this and never respond after?  
  
I sent the Black Canary to go look for the Dark Knight various times at all possible places. Arkham, Blackgate, Wayne Manor, Robinson Park, all the possible places but he isn't anywhere. Even out of Gotham people are looking for him. Nightwing is searching all through Blüdhaven for him, Azrael is checking Ossaville and even Superman is searching for him in Metropolis, but no one has seemed to find Batman. No one has seen him from the GCPD. Montoya hasn't found him, Foley and Roder have been patrolling with no luck, and Kitch hasn't seen him at all and as for Bullock.well he could care less.  
  
Robin and Batgirl are still out though. Even without their leader, they seem to be doing well, but found nothing. No leads, no facts, just rumors of Bruce's death. And Helena is back on the streets. The Huntress, though not much of an ally, is searching for Batman without any luck.  
  
Word on the street is that all sorts of criminals killed Bruce. From the Joker to Killer Croc, it has been rumored that they killed Bruce, but the question is if Bruce really is dead and which one of them did it? It could be anyone for all I know. It doesn't make any sense. Wherever Bruce is though, I hope he's doing fine. 


	2. Day: 008

The Death of Batman  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alfred  
  
The Batcave  
  
Alfred stood on top of the floor at the information overhaul. He polished dust on the hi-definition flat screen monitor in front of him. On the monitor lied a tracker, which constantly spun but showed no signals as to the whereabouts of Batman. Where on earth could Master Bruce be? Alfred thought to himself. It has been a little more than a week and no sign of the Dark Knight. He sighed and continued dusting the machine silently.  
  
That Night  
  
Nightwing  
  
Blüdhaven  
  
The Nightbird zoomed down the streets. Sitting behind the wheel was the young Dick Grayson, who in the city of Blüdhaven, was known as Nightwing. He searched for the missing vigilante of Gotham for a week now without any luck.  
  
"Any luck Dick?" a voice said from a monitor in the Nightbird.  
  
"Nope not yet." Nightwing replied, "What about you Tim?"  
  
"We have a lead on the Joker," Robin replied, "I'm about to go join Batgirl, who is keeping a close eye on the Joker's current whereabouts." Robin replied.  
  
"Alright well keep me posted."  
  
"Will do." The monitor went off. He sighed and looked out the window. A figure prowled the alleyways. What is she doing in Blüdhaven?! Nightwing thought to himself as he quickly stopped the Nightbird. He hopped out of the car and climbed up a nearby building. The figure stopped as Nightwing watched her in the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked the figure.  
  
"Ah yes." the voice said seductively with an accent, "If it isn't Nightwing."  
  
"Catwoman.," Nightwing said as he silently placed a small tracker on the black leather woman, "what are you doing in Blüdhaven?"  
  
"With the disappearance of Batman in Gotham City, things aren't the same.so I came here in search of the great Blüdhaven hero himself, Nightwing."  
  
"Stay out of trouble."  
  
"Oh I will mighty Nightwing. Let's just hope I do." Catwoman stated as Nightwing headed off into the shadows. He jumped into the Nightbird and turned on the monitor.  
  
"Yeah Dick?" Robin asked.  
  
"Listen, I found Catwoman here in Blüdhaven. She may be running off, but I'll keep a close eye on her."  
  
"No problem." Robin replied.  
  
Moments Later  
  
Robin  
  
Gotham City  
  
The young Tim Drake cruised down in the swift Redbird. The image of Nightwing in Blüdhaven went off the monitor. Tim Drake looked through the windshield of the Redbird in search of any leads. I better go join Batgirl., he thought to himself.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Huntress  
  
Gotham City  
  
The crossbow shooting wearing Huntress looked through the window rooftop of the luxurious Iceberg Lounge. She watched through the glass hoping to find clues. The Penguin has got to know where he is. She looked as the door opened in the empty office. The Penguin walked into the room. Huntress held her crossbow and fired at the Penguin. The arrow pierced the Penguin's hat, making it fly off his head and get stuck onto the wall. A small weapon slipped out of the hat onto the floor. Huntress jumped through the window and looked at the Penguin.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Huntress." The Penguin stated coolly as he removed the arrow from his top hat. He placed it on his head and looked at the Huntress, who stared at him coldly. She held her crossbow towards the Penguin's sharp nose.  
  
"I'm going to ask you once and only once." The Huntress stated, "If you do not answer me, this arrow of mine will make your nose go back into your face."  
  
"My dear," the Penguin said, "the question you will ask is obvious, buy what makes you think I'll know anything on the disappearance of the caped crusader?"  
  
"Penguin, I know what kind of work you have done in the past."  
  
"That is the past my dear. I am currently clean though. I own the greatest nightclub Gotham City has ever seen, it is controlled by Bruce Wayne, who is not only the multibillion most eligible bachelor, but possibly the purest soul in Gotham City, and you barge in, breaking my window claiming that I have kidnapped the Dark Knight! Get out now before I call the authorities!" Penguin shouted as the Huntress glared at him. She turned around and hopped out of the open window. 


End file.
